Goodnight Equinox
by Quirky Del
Summary: A night of goodbyes. [ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Women, I am not L.M. Alcott...and so on and so forth.**

**Author's Note: This is very, very depressing – at least _I_ think so. You have been so warned now. PS - I'm still working on my other LW stories that are continuous - I just had this stuck so I had to write it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver illuminated the branches with it's moony slivers. She usually loved the bright globe, relished in it's cold rays but tonight she hated it. She wanted to find a deep darkness that she could hide in – just for awhile. She felt slightly guilty about excusing herself from everyone tonight, even her husband. Her mind was weary and she didn't want to have to be "on" – she didn't want to have to talk or listen or even just be. She didn't like much in the world lately.

She climbed down from her perch, bones moving slower than they used to. Her graying hair hung in her eyes as she swung down, knees popping with a bang as feet thudded on the soft earth. She peered back up through the criss cross of the twigs before she stepped out of the shadows and made her way back to Plum Field. Her eyes looked in as she passed the window and watched a moment as Friedrich lit the lamps for the night. She sighed and was about to go to the door when Amy's voice halted her.

"Jo – he's worse, oh, he's worse!" she sobbed, flinging herself in her startled arms. "You have to come, now!"

Jo froze. It couldn't be. He had been ill but he wouldn't dare do that. He just wouldn't. Amy tugged on her sleeve and all thought left her as she ran after her. They didn't speak as they made their way to the Lawrence estate. They didn't look at each other, either.

The door swung open as Mrs. Lawrence strode briskly in, not waiting as she ran up the ornate stairs. Jo followed her, stopping short in the bedroom doorway. The room was very dim, the only light emitted from a small gas lamp on the bedside table. She felt awkward and hopeless and as if she was going to be sick. She could hear whispering from the bed and she strained her eyes to see in the near dark.

Amy's face turned toward her, and she thought it looked whiter than before. "He wants you..." she muttered as she left his side and walked toward her. "He wants you, Jo," she repeated weakly.

Jo prodded down a gulp as she slowly stepped past Amy and into the room. She approached the bed timidly, stopping when she reached the side. Her orbs widened as she saw her boy, lying there so unlike himself. The mischievous smile was tamed to a sad little quirk. He patted the side of the bed with tired fingers and she only hesitated a fraction before obeying.

"Jo, dear Jo...you made it." He smiled thinly. "Seems your boy has taken a turn for the worse. It was my time, wasn't it? I just wanted a little more attention from you..." he blinked languidly.

"Teddy – you mustn't talk so. It's not time yet." She looked at him under furrowed brows. "We're only in our autumn, Teddy dearest – not our winter! So, you just get that nonsense out of that stubborn head of yours! You hear?"

He chuckled weakly. "Guess it wasn't just a little touch of the old Quincy this time...I had to do something grand to get you over here." She didn't think she had ever seen him look so wretched before. He cleared his throat, a horrid gurgling sound rasping within. "How's the Professor?"

"Fine...good. He's good." She grasped his hand in her own. "Teddy, you have to get better. You're not allowed to leave this world before I do..." she pleaded.

He snapped his lids shut as a grimace covered him. He whispered, "you really shouldn't be here, not too close...I don't want you to get ill, too, Jo – you can't join me, not yet..."

Jo's eyes began to well with tears. "I don't care about any of that. You can't leave us...you can't leave _me!_" she breathed fervently. His eyes were still closed. "Teddy!" she prompted, squeezing his hand. He stirred and his lids lifted like weights.

"I don't want to leave you, Jo dear. I don't. I don't," he repeated hoarsely like a petulant child. He laughed feebly. "I never thought something like the influenza would be the end of me – I wanted to go out in some sort of dashing heroics...like in one of your stories." She gave him a watery smile. "I know I've had a good life, mostly thanks to you – and grandfather...now, I'll be able to join the old fellow in that big above, won't I?" Jo couldn't bring herself to nod. "But I don't want to leave you..."

"I don't want you to..." she was leaning closer to his thinning face, his hand now held to her cheek. "You can't go, Teddy, _please_."

"I wouldn't if it were up to me, darling..." he said the term so easily. "And I'll say hello to Beth for you, my Jo." Jo thought she was about to retch again. "Jo, before I go you _have_ to know – I love your sister –"

"– of course –" Jo turned her neck to see Amy, but she wasn't there. She didn't see her in the room at all. She quickly turned back to him.

"– No, Jo – let me finish..." he continued, without a beat. "I love Amy, I love your whole family...but it's always been you, Jo dear. It's always been _just you_..."

"Oh, Teddy...I–" the words died in her throat at the sudden slackness in his fingers. His eyes had closed and she instantly knew. He was gone.

A wail tore from her. She collapsed right there, her frantic chest flung over his still one. She was weeping on him, some insane part of her daring the tears to resurrect him. Fingers clutched his lifeless ones, her other hand clutching at his hair. Somewhere in the distant fog she heard Amy rushing to them but she couldn't move away. Her Laurie was gone, his words echoing over and over in her – '_It's always been you, Jo. It's always been just you...'_. She couldn't let go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, that was morbidly depressing. Just a oneshot that was stuck in my insomnia induced state. I'm such a dork – I'm making myself cry over writing this.**

**Leave me a review if you've the time and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
